Recueil d'OS: Les sentiments des dresseurs
by Aikya
Summary: Recueil d'OS de différents genres sur plusieurs couples (principalement hétéros) dans les jeux, sans liens les uns avec les autres. T pour le langage, mais la plupart pourrait être K. N'hésitez pas à me suggérer des couples que vous aimeriez voir !
1. BrightTomorrowShipping - Kalem x Shannah

_Disclaimer: La franchise Pokémon appartient à Game Freak et a été créée par Satoshi Tajiri, rien ne m'appartient._

* * *

 **BrightTomorrowShipping Kalem x Shannah**

« Kalem ! Attends-moi ! » cria une voix joyeuse que le garçon connaissait bien.

Il se retourna, un peu surpris. Une jeune fille de son âge, aux cheveux bruns coiffés avec soin, au teint bronzé et aux grands yeux vert pâle pétillants, accourait vers lui. Depuis combien de temps le poursuivait-elle ? Comment savait-elle qu'il serait ici ?

« Je te rattrape enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

— Shannah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'adolescente croisa les mains derrière son dos et baissa la tête, soudain embarrassée et... triste ?

« J'ai... J'ai appris que tu partais pour Kanto...

— Oui. Toutes mes défaites contre Serena m'ont fait réfléchir. Si je veux m'endurcir, je dois voyager davantage... Découvrir encore plus de choses.

— Tu... es obligé ?

— De partir ? Oui. J'ai le sentiment que c'est le bon choix. »

Shannah regarda l'aéroport d'Illumis devant lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Alors... il faut que je te parle avant, Kalem.

— Ah ? Je t'écoute.

— Ce... Ce n'est pas simple à dire... avoua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Je... J'ai peur...

— Peur ? Mais de quoi ? »

Shannah était différente. Sa voix n'était plus aussi chantante que d'habitude, et soudain le dresseur en fut effrayé. Est-ce qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave chez elle ? Et pourquoi avait-elle peur ?

« Écoute bien, parce que je ne pourrais le dire qu'une fois, d'accord ? Je... Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais... mais... »

Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux pour tenter d'endiguer ses larmes, en vain. De petites perles translucides coulaient sur ses joues roses. Immédiatement, sans y réfléchir, Kalem la serra contre elle. Ce contact rapproché le fit immédiatement rougir, mais il ne desserra pas son étreinte. Doucement, cependant, la jeune fille se dégagea et essuya ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée...

— Shannah... souffla son rival en lui prenant les mains.

— Ce... Ce que je voulais te dire c'est... »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et cria :

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi Kalem, je veux rester à tes côtés ! On... On est amis, et on s'est promis de se soutenir dans les épreuves difficiles... Serena nous a déjà abandonnés en voyageant à Sinnoh, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seule toi aussi ! Je sais que c'est ton choix et que je ne devrais pas m'y opposer, mais... mais... c'est plus fort que moi ! S'il te plaît Kalem.. je... je... »

Elle enfonça son joli visage dans ses mains en sanglotant, incapable d'en dire plus, et le garçon baissa la tête, désolé. Il caressa la tête de son amie avec douceur.

« Shannah... Je... Je dois y aller, je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas rester à Kalos.

— Je sais.

— Tu pourrais venir avec moi, non ?

— Non... Désolée, mais mes parents ne voudraient jamais que je parte aussi loin...

— Je...

— Kalem, ça ne fait rien. Il ne faut pas que tu culpabilises, tu dois suivre ton rêve. Je suis formidable, je te rappelle. Je survivrai. Tu reviendras me voir, parfois ?

— Bien sûr. Et je ne partirais pas longtemps, c'est promis.

-N'oublie pas de te créer des souvenirs inoubliables, hein ?

— Ne perd jamais ton sourire et ta joie de vivre Shannah, d'accord ? »

L'adolescente hocha la tête. Elle pleurait toujours, mais son visage était empreint de détermination. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son meilleur ami sur la joue.

« Je t'aime Kalem. Je suis amoureuse de toi. » avoua-t-elle.

Avant que le garçon ne puisse dire quoi que ça soit, elle partit en courant, sans cesser de le regarder et de faire des grands signes de la main.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, tu vas rater ton avion ! » lui cria-t-elle avant de disparaître dans une ruelle.

Il réajusta sa casquette en baissant la visière, masquant ainsi ses larmes naissantes. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé répondre à ses avances. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques et qu'elle ne voulait pas accentuer la douleur de leur séparation.

« Shannah... Tu peux être insupportable parfois, mais tu restes la personne qui m'est la plus chère. Je te promets de revenir bientôt. Et de ne plus jamais te quitter. »

* * *

Et voilà... ça vous a plu ? Si vous avez des shippings ou des situations que vous aimeriez voir, dîtes-le !

Le prochain chapitre concernera le ChessShipping. Si vous voulez le lire... dîtes-le par review ;)


	2. ChessShipping - Ludwig x Ludvina

Pour la septième fois de la journée, le Vokit de Ludvina sonna. Jusque là, elle avait reçu trois appels de Bianca, un de Tcheren, deux de sa mère. Cette fois, c'était le visage du professeur Keteleeria qui s'affichait à l'écran. Pour la septième fois de la journée, Ludvina ne décrocha pas.

Des larmes coulaient avec abondance sur ses joues, mais personne parmi les rares passagers du wagon n'aurait pu les remarquer. La jeune fille leur tournait le dos, le visage face à la vitre crasseuse à sa gauche. « L'héroïne d'Unys » faisait peine à voir. Elle était même misérable. Elle se moucha.

« Je ne suis pas une héroïne. Il serait temps que le monde s'en rende compte. »

Cette souffrance, ce déchirement en elle lui était insupportable. Elle n'était pas triste, pas vraiment. Mais elle était torturée par la même question depuis une éternité : « Avait-elle bien agi ? »

Le but de la Team Plasma... sauver les Pokémon... Et si c'était le bon choix ? Et si N avait eu raison depuis le début ?

Avait-elle bien fait de briser la vie de N, de faire combattre sans relâche ses Pokémon, de s'opposer à la Team Plasma ? Certes, la elle était dirigée par Ghetis, qui souhaitait en réalité qu'ils soient les seuls à posséder des Pokémon, mais... N, dans tout ça ? Il aurait pu avoir raison, lui...

Les paroles assassines, mais parfaitement vraies, de tous ces sbires qu'elle avait vaincus dansaient dans sa tête.

« Combien de Pokémon as-tu blessés pour en arriver là ? » « Pourquoi nous combattre ? Tu n'essaies même pas de nous comprendre ! » « Ne vois-tu pas que tous ces Pokémon sont malheureux ? »

Les mots tournaient dans sa tête, sans répit, créant un torrent intarissable de larmes.

« Pardon... Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas... » se répétait-elle sans arrêt.

Elle avait tenté d'arrêter cette machine infernale, prise de doutes. Demander un moment pour réfléchir, pour envisager la possibilité que le camp adverse pouvait avoir raison. Mais du temps, il n'y en avait pas, et Goyah le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

« Ludvina, acceptes-tu de prendre ce Galet Blanc ?

— Eh bien... N... Non ! Je peux pas le faire ! »

Tout le monde s'était figé, puis Tcheren l'avait aussitôt encouragée :

« Ludvina, c'est une énorme responsabilité, mais je te connais, tu en es plus que capable !

— Non, c'est pas ça...

— Ludvina... Ne me dit pas que tu partages l'Idéal de N, ce monde où humains et Pokémons sont séparés ?

— Eh bien... Peut-être ! Goyah, je... je dois réfléchir !

— Ludvina, le temps presse. C'est regrettable, mais je me dois d'insister. Je t'en conjure, prends ce Galet. »

Et elle avait accepté.

Et désormais, elle était rongée par la culpabilité.

« Cette Réalité... ce n'est pas la bonne... » songea-t-elle pour la énième fois.

C'était tellement douloureux. Ces mots, ces souvenirs, cette souffrance, elle voulait en permanence se frapper la tête contre les murs. Et tout Unys qui l'acclamait, la félicitait d'avoir agit comme... comme... comme un monstre ! Oui, elle avait agi comme un monstre.

Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de son équipe... Mais les combats Pokémon ne pouvaient pas être tolérés. C'était inhumain. Elle l'avait réalisé en affrontant Goyah.

« Ces affrontement sont une abomination. Jamais plus je n'encouragerais un tel système. Jamais plus je n'imposerais ce genre de choses à mon équipe.

— Ludvina ?

— C'était mon dernier combat. Au revoir Goyah. Je pense qu'on ne se reverra plus. »

Et elle avait décidé de quitter Unys, sans en parler à personne. Pour réfléchir... Non, plutôt pour fuir. Fuir ses souvenirs. C'était une attitude des plus lâche, mais quelle importance ?

« Tu n'es pas lâche. Il fallait énormément de courage pour faire ce que tu as fait. »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, essuyant au passage ses jolis yeux bleus. Un garçon aux longs cheveux verts était assis devant elle et lui souriait tendrement.

« Je t'ai détruit N... Toutes les horreurs que Ghetis t'as dites à cause de moi...

— Justement, c'est Ghetis qui m'a dit tout ça, tu n'es en rien responsable. Tu as simplement écouté ton cœur et tu avais raison.

— Non ! J'ai... J'ai fait ce qu'on me dictait de faire, je n'ai...

— Tu as remporté notre combat. Ta Réalité était plus forte que mon Idéal.

— J'ai gagné un combat de Pokémon ! Comment ça justifie qu'une idée est plus juste que l'autre ou...

— Ludvina...

— Non, non et non ! Les combats font souffrir les Pokémon ! Ce n'est pas tolérable et...

— Ils sont blessés, mais le lien entre eux et leur dresseur se renforce et ils en sont heureux. Ils sont heureux de se battre. Ludvina, tu es une bonne dresseuse, tu as fait le bon choix... »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, lassée de cette conversation sans queue ni tête, et songea avec froideur :

« Ta gueule, N. Tu dis ce que je veux entendre, c'est tout. Tu mens. Tu n'existes même pas, alors fous l'camp. »

Le spectre créé par son esprit s'évanouit. La douleur rendait la Maître Pokémon complètement folle. Régulièrement, elle voyait N en rêve, et conversait avec lui. Ça craignait. Mais tout ce qu'il disait n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, une illusion créée par son esprit pour tenter de la soulager, en vain. Rien ne pouvait masquer la Réalité cruelle de l'adolescente. Rélité pour laquelle elle s'était battue corps et âme, telle la marionnette de Goyah ! Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était con !

« Le pantin de Ghetis contre celui de Goyah... Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi avons nous été pris dans cette guerre qui n'était pas la nôtre, lui et moi ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait plus penser à ça, c'était trop tard. Elle allait voyager, rencontrer différents points de vue et finalement, elle se ferrait sa propre opinion. Et elle pourrait trouver un moyen de réparer ses erreurs. Et...

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle. Bon sang, ce train était presque vide, et elle avait un voisin ? Quel manque de pot. L'adolescente lui jeta un coup d'œil. Un garçon de son âge, yeux noisettes, cheveux bruns en bataille, une casquette qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de la jeune fille vissée sur son crâne. Il remarqua qu'elle le regardait et eut un sourire charmeur :

« Hé hé, salut poupée. Ça roule ? Dis-moi, tu voyages seule ? »

Génial, en plus elle était tombée sur un gros lourd. Elle ne répondit pas, mais le dragueur ne se découragea pas pour autant :

« Moi c'est Ludwig. Et toi, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

— T'as ouvert un journal ces derniers temps ? » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

La photo de la jeune fille était visible partout, avec toujours des titres absurdes comme « L'héroïne qui a sauvé Unys » ou « Une dresseuse de Renouet désormais Maître Pokémon ».

« Ouais, je sais Ludvina, l'héroïne de la Réalité, tout ça tout ça... Je t'admire beaucoup, tu sais.

— Ouais ben va m'admirer ailleurs, gamin. Et garde tes techniques de drague à deux Pokédollars pour ma grand-mère, OK ?

— Oui, bon, je suis pas très subtil, c'est vrai... lui accorda-t-il. Désolé. Tu vas où comme ça ?

— Volucité. Maintenant arrête tes questions.

— Dis, tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa ! Le trajet depuis Méanville va durer un moment.

— Et toi, tu pourrais être un peu moins gonflant ! Tu sais quoi ? J'vais descendre et racheter un ticket, hors de question que je reste avec toi. »

Elle attrapa son sac et s'apprêta à se lever.

« Mesdames et messieurs, notre train va partir, attention à la fermeture automatique des portes... »

Ludwig l'attrapa par le bras en souriant, et elle tenta de se dégager furieusement.

« Lâche-moi ! lui cria-t-elle.

— Oh, allez, je te promets de plus t'embêter, supplia-t-il.

— D'accord, je te rappellerai, maintenant laisse-moi sortir.

— Tu n'as pas mon numéro. »

Les murs de la gare commencèrent à défiler, et la brunette lui donna un violent coup de coude :

« Voilà, t'es content ?! J'ai pas pu descendre, espèce d'abruti !

— Bon, bon, désolé... Mais je voulais rester avec toi. On ne croise pas une fille comme toi tous les jours. Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre à boire. Soda ? Limonade ? Jus de Noigrume ?

— Somnifère.

— Roooh, allez. J'suis désolé, j'ai dit.

— Nan. »

Elle tenta ensuite de l'ignorer, mais l'énergumène ne cessait de répéter « s'il te plaît Ludvinaaaaa » et elle finit par craquer :

« Bon ! Si je te laisse m'acheter une limonade, t'iras faire le boulet ailleurs ?

— Promis !

— Pff... C'est d'accord, va pour une limonade.

— Youpi ! T'es plus fâchée alors ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoirs.

— Si.

— Ah... OK... » fit l'adolescent, déçu.

Néanmoins il courut joyeusement chercher les boissons au wagon restaurant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bête... »

La Maître Pokémon ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire. Ce garçon lui avait fait oublier toutes ses souffrances pendant quelques instants. Quand il était là, toute l'attention de Ludvina se focalisait sur lui, et... elle se sentait bien. Même s'il était plutôt casse-pieds sur les bords, elle devait avouer qu'elle le trouvait amusant.

« Et voilà, mademoiselle est servie ! » annonça avec bonne humeur Ludwig en lui remettant une canette jaune aux motifs orangés.

La dresseuse ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Heureusement pour elle, le propriétaire de l'autre main ne remarqua rien.

« J'espère que tu plaisantes ? T'as couru comme un dératé et t'as secoué la canette dans tous les sens, ça va me gicler à la figure dès que je vais l'ouvrir !

— Mais bien sûr que non, la rassura-t-il en se rasseyant. Regarde, j'ouvre la mienne et... Waaaaaaah ! »

Comme l'avait prédit sa voisine de place, le liquide doré avait jailli d'un coup et aspergé le pauvre garçon. Les deux autres passagers qui avaient vu la scène rirent, mais la brunette se contenta de soupirer.

« Idiot, je te l'avais bien dit... »

Pourtant, d'un seul coup, elle aussi ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, suivie de la malheureuse victime. Dès qu'elle se fut calmée, elle décida de faire preuve d'un peu plus de gentillesse à son égard. Un peu.

« Tu vas où, toi au fait ?

— Volucité aussi, hé hé hé.

— Arrête ce petit jeu.

— Ha ha, mais je suis sérieux ! Je vais prendre un bateau là-bas. J'ai besoin de réfléchir...

— Ah bon, tu réfléchis, toi parfois ? »

Cette fois le ton n'était pas méprisant ou agressif, simplement taquin. Il sourit.

« Oui, je sais, c'est dingue. Je sais pas si c'est très correct de te dire ça, à toi, mais... Même si la Team Plasma voulait juste dominer le monde, ben... certains de ses discours m'ont forcé à me poser des questions. Est-ce que les combats sont quelque chose d'acceptable ? Est-ce que mes Pokémon sont heureux ? Du coup je vais voyager, pour rencontrer un maximum de gens, et découvrir le plus d'avis possible. Mais pas à Unys, à cause de la Team Plasma... l'équation serait faussée, tu comprends ? Mais ailleurs, je peux trouver les réponses que je cherche.

— Je ne vais pas m'énerver, répondit la demoiselle en renversant la tête en arrière. Parce que je suis dans le même cas que toi. Je ne regrette pas totalement de m'être opposé à la Team Plasma, parce que de nombreux membres cherchaient en réalité à être les seuls à posséder des Pokémon... Mais je me demande souvent si une partie d'entre d'eux n'avaient pas en raison. Je me pose les mêmes questions, et j'ai honte de ce titre d'héroïne qui m'a été donné... Ils ne voulaient que le bonheur des Pokémon, et... on aurait dû les écouter, trouver un compromis, peut-être... Alors je quitte la région aussi, histoire de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées...

— J'imagine, ça doit être horrible pour toi.

— Tu sais, tu n'es pas qu'un gros lourd finalement...

— Hé hé, merci. Et donc, tu vas dans quelle région ?

— Je ne sais pas...

— C'est vrai ? Oh, quel heureux hasard, je me rends exactement au même endroit ! Ce doit être un signe du destin, ma chère.

— Pff... oublie mon commentaire précédent, t'es toujours lourd. »

Ils rirent encore, cependant. Soudain une idée folle traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille. Une idée folle et stupide, même. Elle croisa les bras, prit une grande inspiration, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle allait dire, et suggéra, en rosissant légèrement malgré elle :

« Faisons un bout de chemin ensemble, OK ?

— Hein ?! T'es sérieuse ? Pour de vrai ?!

— On cherche la même chose, toi et moi, non ? Alors... on pourrait voyager tous les deux quelque temps...

— Ludvina-chérie, c'est le plus beau jour de la vie ! déclara Ludwig, les yeux brillants, tout en attrapant ses mains.

— Eeeeeeeh ! T'emballe pas ! C'est purement amical, lâche-moi ! protesta-t-elle en rougissant davantage.

— Pardon. Promis, j'le ferais plus.

— T'es un crétin, tu sais ?

— Et toi t'es méchante.

— Je sais.

— Une fine équipe, hein ?

— Ouais. »

Ils se sourirent. Ils venaient de s'embarquer dans une sacrée aventure. Le train continuait à rouler vers Volucité. Le garçon se tourna vers sa nouvelle compagne de voyage :

« Tu te rends compte à côté de quoi tu as failli passer, quand même ?! Un camarade aussi génial que moi ! Heureusement que j'avais compris avant qu'on était destinés.

— Ne me fait pas regretter cet élan de gentillesse incommensurable de ma part.

— Hé hé hé, tu ne le regretteras pas, poupée.

— Crétin. »

Cependant l'adolescente souriait de plus belle. Elle ne pensait plus à N, à la Team Plasma, à tous ces souvenirs douloureux. Ludwig les avait fait disparaître en un clin d'œil. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était heureuse.

* * *

 _Voilà, ça vous a plu ?_

 _J'ai essayé de combiner la tristesse et l'humour dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça rend bien... je ne suis pas sûre d'y être arrivée._

 _J'ai adoré écrire sur ce shipping, je recommencerais bien à l'occasion ! Enfin, avant cela, j'aurais besoin d'une idée de situation. Si vous en avez une... ~_

 _Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous laisse le choix: BlackthornShipping (Peter x Sandra) ou TownMapShipping (Red x Nina)._

 _Laissez une review pour voter o/_


	3. BlackthornShipping - Peter x Sandra

Sandra se retourne sur le ventre et s'appuie sur un coude. Elle jette un coup d'œil à son cousin, allongé à côté d'elle. Il dort.

« Comment est-ce qu'il a pu s'endormir juste après ? » soupire la jeune femme.

Elle a les joues rouges et a un peu transpiré. Elle se lève, se rend à la salle de bain, et se passe un peu d'eau sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle revient se coucher, son regard tombe sur les couvertures roulées aux pieds du lit. Elle les ramasse et les remet en place, en recouvrant soigneusement Peter, comme le ferait une maman

« Il n'était même pas couvert... Ça l'a épuisé à ce point ? »

Elle se glisse sous la couette et se demande pour la première fois comment ils en sont arrivés là.

Ils viennent de sortir d'un des nombreux hôtels de la ville de Port Yoneuve, à savoir l'Orient Yoneuve. La demoiselle commence immédiatement à s'emporter :

« Peter, tu n'as réservé qu'une seule chambre ?!

— Mais Sandra... Pourquoi t'es fâchée ? »

La réponse coule pourtant de source ! Elle pousse un soupir excédé. Le Maître du Plateau Indigo ne peut pas le voir, car il marche devant elle, mais elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine généreuse et lève ses jolis yeux bleu cobalt au ciel.

« J'y crois pas... Et me demander mon avis, ça t'as jamais traversé l'esprit ?

— Mais on est cousins, je ne suis pas un inconnu quand même...

— Ça n'a rien à voir ! rugit-elle. Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Aller, balance, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

— Est-ce que tu as vu le prix des chambres pendant le Pokémon World Tournament ? C'était super cher, et j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait partager une ch...

— C'est minable comme justification ! coupe-t-elle. Mi-nable !

— Je ne vois toujours pas le problème, j'ai pris une chambre avec deux lits...

— On a été changés d'hôtel, je te rappelle !

— Oui, et il est encore plus chic que l'Orient, tu devrais être contente...

— Et si il n'y a qu'un lit, hein ? Tu feras comment, monsieur le génie ?!

— Pourquoi il n'y en aurait qu'un ?

— Je te rappelle que le type de la réception nous a pris pour un couple ! Un couple ! Tu te rends compte ?! Alors oui, désolée, mais y'a de forte chance pour qu'il n'y en ai qu'un ! »

Peter est habitué aux sautes d'humeur de sa cousine. Il sait que ça lui passera et, en général, il se contente de rester calme et d'attendre. Mais cette fois, sa dernière remarque lui donne envie de la taquiner. D'un seul coup, il se retourne, l'attrape par la taille de la main droite, la renverse en arrière, lui ébouriffant au passage une mèche de cheveux bleus. Il approche à quelques centimètres son visage de celui désormais aussi rouge qu'une baie Tomato de Sandra.

« Et ça te gêne qu'on nous prenne pour un couple ? susurre-t-il en souriant.

— L... Lâ... Lâche-moi Peter ! rétorque-t-elle en tournant la tête, toujours en colère.

— Réponds à ma question...

— N... Non... Enfin... oui ! A... Arrête ça ! » proteste-t-elle en se tortillant, en vain.

Le Maître rit, l'embrasse sur la joue, juste à côté de ses lèvres, et la libère. La Championne, lui donne un coup de coude en grognant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais ne râle plus désormais. Il la connaît bien. Il sait qu'elle éprouve des sentiments amoureux à son égard, même si elle refuse catégoriquement de l'admettre pour le moment. Ça ne fait rien, le dracologue attendra qu'elle soit prête pour faire sa déclaration. Elle ne pourra pas vivre dans le déni toute sa vie.

Ils pénètrent dans le bâtiment, et une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ramenés en un chignon serré les accueille.

« Bonsoir, bienvenue au Supraluxe Yoneuve, les salut-elle avec un charmant sourire.

— Bonsoir mademoiselle, nous avions réservé une chambre pour l'Orient Yoneuve et...

— Oh, oui, je vois... Vous êtes bien Peter, Maître des régions de Johto et Kanto ?

— En effet.

— Parfait, voilà votre clef, Hector va vous faire visiter votre chambre. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour chez nous.

— Merci. »

Il n'y a qu'un seul lit. Un très grand lit à baldaquin, plus luxueux que tout ce qu'auraient pu imaginer les deux dresseurs en venant ici, mais un seul lit quand même. Sandra s'apprête à étrangler son cousin, quand le jeune garçon brun qui les a escortés leur donne quelques informations :

« Tout est compris dans le prix de la chambre, la télévision, le wi-fi... C'est votre premier hôtel qui a réglé la différence.

— Mais... Mais on ne peut pas dormir là ! proteste immédiatement la Championne d'Ébènelle. C'est...

— Sandra, arrête... soupire Peter avant d'éviter de justesse un coup de pied.

— Il y a un problème, madame ? s'enquit le garçon de chambre.

— Vous... n'avez pas d'autres chambres libres ? tente-t-elle avec espoir.

— Non, je regrette... Avec tous ces tournois, tous les hôtels de la ville sont pleins à craquer. Il y a un problème avec celle-ci ? D'habitude tous les couples en sont très satisfaits...

— Mais on est pas un couple, bon sang !

— Vraiment ? Je suis navré, mais l'Orient Yoneuve ne nous a annoncé qu'une seule réservation, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. »

Le brun glisse cependant à l'oreille du dracologue :

« Je ne devrais pas, mais laissez-moi vous donner un conseil : si vous n'êtes pas encore ensembles, votre chance c'est cette nuit. C'est un joli brin de fille que vous avez là. »

Les joues de Peter s'empourprent, et il se contente de bafouiller une réponse inintelligible. L'autre sourit et annonce avec malice :

« Bon, une dernière chose, avant de vous laisser... Nous en fournissons à tous les couples, et nous les rangeons toujours dans ce tiroir. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

— Par Arceus, on est pas un couple ! Écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît, je... »

L'employé fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

« Les ? De quoi il parlait, et c'était quoi ce ton bizarre ? » se demande à voix haute Peter d'un ton sincèrement innocent.

Il s'approche de la table de nuit désignée juste avant, mais une botte lancée à travers la pièce qui manque de le frôler l'en empêche. Il se retourne immédiatement vers sa cousine, debout, les yeux flamboyants.

« Parce qu'on plus tu veux vérifier, pervers ?!

— Mais je voulais juste...

— Tu sais très bien de quoi il parlait, ne fait pas l'innocent ! explose-t-elle. T'avais prévu ça depuis le début, hein, espèce de... de...

— Écoute, Sandra... (Il remarque la deuxième botte qu'elle tient en main et déglutit). Je te jure que je...

— Sombre crétin ! Quand bien même ça ne serait pas le cas, ça ne change rien à la situation ! On fait quoi, maintenant ?!

— Je suis désolé...

— T'es vraiment insupportable avec tes idées à la noix ! »

Elle ouvre rageusement sa valise, attrape quelques affaires et la referme tout aussi brutalement, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« Je te préviens, tu dors par terre, déclare-t-elle sèchement avant de claquer la porte.

— Sandra, je...

— Boucle-la ! » crie-t-elle à travers la porte.

Le Maître soupire, mais n'insiste pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme revient, et Peter manque de s'étrangler. Elle ne porte qu'une nuisette blanche très, très courte. Elle est légèrement transparente aussi, et met en valeur ses courbes parfaites. Ses cheveux ne sont plus attachés en une queue de cheval haute et serrée, mais retombent avec grâce sur ses épaules.

« T'es pas en pyjama ? questionne la dresseuse en levant un sourcil étonné. J'espère pour toi que t'as pas l'intention de dormir à poil.

— Non, ne t'en fait pas... Je... Je vais me changer... »

Il se dépêche d'attraper ses affaires dans sa propre valise et s'enferme à son tour. Il ressort rapidement de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un pantalon bleu et d'un t-shirt de coton blanc. Sandra est assise sur le lit, les bras croisés. Il lui jette un coup d'œil, et remarque le décolleté plongeant qui met en valeur sa poitrine, qui lui semble terriblement accueillante. Le sang commence à lui monter au nez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demande-t-elle froidement en lui lançant, sans même le regarder, sa deuxième botte à la figure.

La chaussure volante manque le jeune homme, mais lorsque la championne se retourne, et aperçoit le liquide rouge s'écouler de son nez, elle change radicalement d'attitude.

« Ah ! Peter, je t'ai touché ?! Je... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vraiment... Excuse-moi ! »

Heureusement qu'elle ignore que cette hémorragie ne doit rien à son geste, mais à sa tenue. Elle attrape la boîte de mouchoirs sur la table de nuit, et compresse le nez de son cousin avec le petit carré blanc.

« Mets la tête en avant... Je suis désolée, d'habitude je n'arrive jamais à te toucher... Je suis désolée, je te traite comme... un sale pervers alors que tu veux juste bien faire... Je sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi méchante avec toi... »

Une fois l'hémorragie arrêtée, le Maître lui sourit.

« C'est pas grave, c'est aussi ma faute... »

Il l'aime comme ça, sa cousine, avec son sale caractère qui cache un véritable cœur d'or.

« J'ai sommeil, avec ce décalage horaire et tout... Et puis on commence les combats tôt demain... Est-ce que ça te dérange si j'éteins ?

— Non, j'allais dormir aussi.

— Bonne nuit Peter.

— Bonne nuit, petit Draco. » la taquine-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle pouffe, fait semblant de lui donner un coup de coude en murmurant « T'es bête ! » puis se glisse sous les couvertures en se recroquevillant légèrement sur elle-même. Le dracologue éteint les lumières, puis hésite un moment. La colère de la jeune femme est retombée, mais elle ne l'a malgré tout pas invité à dormir dans le même lit qu'elle. D'un autre côté, le matelas est tellement large que la présence du jeune homme ne devrait pas la déranger.

« On dormait souvent ensembles quand on était petit, tente-t-il, espérant ainsi éviter son sort.

— N'y pense même pas. On était gosse. Et cousins.

— On est toujours cousin. » fait-il remarquer en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle lui tourne le dos, couchée sur le flanc droit, son bras replié en dessous de sa tête. Elle ne réagit pas face à cette intrusion.

« Oui, mais... on est des adultes. C'est plus pareil.

— Qu'est-ce qui n'est plus pareil ?

— Ben... je sais pas... Dormir avec toi, c'est... différent maintenant.

— Mais rien n'a changé entre nous pourtant...

— Si, on a grandi.

— Mais ça ne change rien. Je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui a changé.

— Comment ça ? l'interroge-t-elle avec agacement.

— C'est parce que maintenant tes sentiments ne sont plus les mêmes. C'est parce que tu ne me vois plus de la même façon que ça te gêne autant, mais je suis toujours le même.

— Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?! »

Avant de pouvoir répondre, il reçoit quelque chose de moelleux en pleine figure. Sandra rallume la lampe de chevet, et lui assène un nouveau coup d'oreiller en riant.

« Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ? »

Il attrape un autre oreiller et riposte aussitôt.

« Eh, on frappe pas une femme !

— C'est toi qui a commencé !

— Et alors ? »

Ils échangent encore de nombreux coups d'oreillers, morts de rire. Puis ils fatiguent petit à petit, avant de s'écrouler sur le lit, épuisés.

« On est toujours des enfants... remarque à voix haute Peter.

— Ouais... »

Sandra soupire en souriant. Seuls, tous les deux dans une chambre, avec un seul lit... et ils faisaient une bataille de polochons. Elle vérifie encore une fois que son cousin dort, puis se rapproche de lui, jusqu'à se blottir contre son torse. S'il se réveille, elle lui dira que c'était lui qui a remué dans son sommeil, et elle lui ordonnera de rester sur la moquette jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Mais pour le moment... elle en profite un peu. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mal à ça... si ? Elle passe un bras autour de lui, et s'endort enfin.

* * *

 _Yo ! Alors, ça vous a plu ?_

 _Moi... j'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite, je réécrirai sûrement un truc sur eux plus tard._

 _J'ai voulu écrire au présent, je sais pas pourquoi. Dès que je commençais au passé, je finissais par changer de temps sans m'en rendre compte._

 _Je devrais arrêter de lire Love Hina, le caractère de Naru déteint sur mes persos féminins dans mes deux derniers chapitres XD_

 _Comme d'habitude je vous laisse le choix pour le prochain chapitre :_

 _Une déclaration mignonne ou un garçon qui tombe amoureux pour la première fois ?_

 _(Je précise malgré tout que le TownMapS n'est pas annulé pour autant... Si ça se trouve, il est même dans l'une des deux propositions :P)_


	4. HanadaShipping - Red x Ondine

Je suis de retour !

Désolée pour cette très très longue pause... Une petite perte de confiance en ce que j'écris, mais bon, rien d'insurmontable ! Je vais essayer de poster de façon plus régulière .

Le ton de ce chapitre est assez différent, je le trouve moins niais que les autres... J'ai aussi essayé de jouer davantage avec les champs lexicaux, mais je ne suis pas sûre du résultat sur ce point, ha ha...

* * *

« Porté disparu ?! Mais comment ça ?! Peter, explique-toi ! »

L'annonce sinistre de Peter avait provoqué des réactions choquées de la part de l'ensemble des membres de la Ligue Indigo, mais celle d'Ondine était indéniablement la plus violente de toutes.

Spontanément, elle avait bondi hors de sa chaise, ses deux poings serrés, pressés contre sa poitrine menue, le teint livide, ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi et d'incompréhension.

Les têtes de toute l'assemblée se tournèrent vers elle.

« La police a annoncé l'abandon des recherches... Red est donc officiellement porté disparu, répéta le dracologue, atterré. On ne peut plus rien faire… Une cérémonie en son honneur se déroulera dans deux semaines au Bourg Palette…

— Mais Peter ! tempêta la rousse. Red ne peut pas disparaître comme ça, c'est impossible ! Il… Il est forcément quelque part ! On ne peut pas abandonner les recherches ! On a pas le droit !

— Je suis désolé Ondine... »

L'horreur déforma encore davantage le joli minois de l'adolescente.

« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas possible enfin ! Red ! »

La douce Erika se leva à son tour et tenta de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie, mais elle fut repoussée sans ménagement, Ondine ne voulant rien entendre.

« Mais comment peut-on arrêter les recherches ? Red est vivant, c'est obligé !

— Ondine, nous sommes tous attristés et…

— Mais taisez-vous ! hurla-t-elle en enfonçant rageusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux, ses yeux verts soudain humides. Vous vous fichez éperdument de Red, _vous_ ! Vous vous résignez à ce qu'il ait disparu, vous ne voulez rien faire ! Bande de monstres ! Ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole ! Moi… Moi, j'irai le retrouver, alors ! »

Elle fuit la salle de réunion à toute vitesse, portée par ses jambes musclées par des années de natation. Elle était noyée dans le désespoir, des torrents de larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle traversa les couloirs et ouvrit les portes avec violence jusqu'à se retrouver dans la vaste cour du Plateau Indigo. Elle fit encore quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber à genoux dans l'herbe impeccablement coupée, s'appuyant sur la première des lourdes arches dorées qui enjambaient l'allée qu'empruntaient tant de dresseurs depuis la création de la Ligue.

« Red ! Red ! Red ! Non, non, tu n'as pas le droit ! » hurla-t-elle au ciel, voilé ce jour-là, comme si lui aussi se devait d'être en deuil.

La Championne ne se souvint pas avoir un jour ressentit une peine similaire, une peine vaste comme l'océan. Une tempête sans nom qui traversait son âme de part en part. Elle n'avait pas rencontré le garçon tant de fois, cela devait se compter sur les doigts d'une main mais… Son cœur qui hurlait, ce vide si terrible dans sa poitrine… Ce n'est qu'une fois brusquement coupée, peut-être à tout jamais, du jeune dresseur qu'elle se rendit enfin compte à quel point il lui était indispensable…

Elle avait tant aimé le voir, à chacune de leurs rencontres, perdre son masque impassible face à son maillot de bain ou ses légères tentatives de flirt. Elle garderait à jamais en mémoire leur combat acharné à l'arène d'Azuria, le plus intense qu'elle ait mené depuis ses débuts en tant que Championne. Et l'amour qu'il portait à ses Pokémon, son courage face à la Team Rocket, son mutisme si singulier… Tous ces éléments de sa personnalité que la jeune fille aimait tant...

Comment pouvait-il, du jour au lendemain, disparaître sans laisser le moindre indice ? Il n'en avait pas le droit, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, seule avec cette souffrance sans nom !

« Red… Pourquoi ? »

Ses sentiments pour lui s'opposaient à présent, aussi différents que l'étaient l'eau et le feu. Elle admirait la maturité et la force de Red tout en le jugeant parfaitement irresponsable et lâche de fuir de la sorte, au mépris de toutes les personnes qui se souciaient de lui. Comment pouvait-il être serviable au point de délivrer toute une région d'une organisation criminelle et égoïste en inquiétant et en faisant souffrir tout le monde autour de lui ? Son indifférence pour le monde extérieur, qui lui paraissait si attirante lui donnait à présent envie de le gifler de toutes ses forces. Elle l'aimait pour toutes ces sensations magiques qu'elle ressentait grâce à lui, pour la première fois, et le haïssait pour toute cette souffrance dont il était le seul responsable. Vénération et mépris, attirance et rejet, pitié et colère, reconnaissance et remords, tout cela se mêlait dans sa tête et luttait avec acharnement, lui donnant le sentiment d'un véritable combat à mort entre les Pokémon Kyogre et Groudon.

Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Red avait sûrement ses raisons, si obscures soient-elles, et Ondine devait les respecter. Si elle aimait vraiment Red, elle en serait capable… Mais elle était si inquiète pour lui… Inconscient comme il l'était, il allait s'attirer des ennuis, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle devait tout faire pour l'aider, car elle ne pourrait supporter de le savoir perdu à jamais…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'aimer soit si douloureux ?


	5. KalosShipping - Kalem x Serena

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre, cette fois-ce avec une attente moins longue que la précédente, hé hé !_

 _Le couple Kalem x Serena m'a été suggéré par Fanficnumber14, merci beaucoup ! Je me suis aussi permise (avec son accord) de lui emprunter le thème d'un personnage changé par la célébrité._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera publié en décembre, et aura pour thème Noël ! (oui, ça fait loin, mais je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'écrire un autre chapitre entre temps)._

 _En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me demander des couples (j'accepte aussi le yuri, mais évitez le yaoi, c'est pas trop mon truc ^_^")_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Pour être honnête, quand j'ai commencé mon voyage, j'étais loin d'imaginer devenir Maître Pokémon… Je voulais simplement avoir mon propre Pokémon, et découvrir Kalos… Mon premier combat, contre mon amie Shannah, fut un événement clé, qui m'a donné envie de continuer dans cette voie. J'ai affronté plus de dresseurs, mais je ne voyais cela que comme un passe-temps et une façon de me faire un peu d'argent de poche pour m'aider dans mon voyage… Puis j'ai entendu parler des arènes Pokémon, j'ai affronté la Championne Violette par curiosité, et, à ma grande surprise, j'ai remporté le combat. Dès lors, j'ai décidé de défier tous les Champions, imaginant que je finirais par rencontrer un adversaire trop fort pour moi. Mais j'ai remporté les huit badges, et la suite… Vous la connaissez... »

Les mots venaient à Serena avec une aisance déconcertante. Assise dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux du plateau télévisé de la plus grande chaîne de Kalos, elle répondait avec assurance aux questions diverses du présentateur, le célèbre « Monsieur Jean-Paul », et attirait toutes les faveurs du public.

Depuis sa victoire à la Ligue Pokémon, il y a environ un mois et demi, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait en direct à la télévision, si l'on omettait la parade organisée par le professeur Platane.

Cependant elle n'était en rien stressée, bien au contraire. Elle adorait l'idée d'être devenue la personnalité à la mode, cet objet rare attisant la curiosité, avec tous les regards tournés vers elle, et seulement elle. Au fond, c'est que la jeune fille avait toujours désiré : être au centre de l'attention. Tout le monde la réclamait à corps et à cris, pour des publicités, pour des émissions, pour des combats Pokémon, pour des défilés de mode…

Les questions envoyées par le public s'enchaînaient, sur des sujets variés : pourquoi avait-elle choisi Feunnec comme premier Pokémon, quelle avait été l'épreuve la plus difficile de son voyage, comment avait-elle appris à faire du roller, allait-elle assister au procès des administrateurs de la Team Flare, qu'était donc devenu l'agent Belladonis, comptait-elle poursuivre ses Vidéos Dresseur, déjà très populaires…

« Serena, l'un de nos téléspectateurs vient de nous faire parvenir une question qui pourrait bien briser le cœur de bon nombre de garçons de la région. Vous êtes une jeune fille talentueuse, intelligente, célèbre, mais aussi particulièrement jolie, ne le niez pas…

— Voyons, vous êtes gentil, mais n'exagérez pas tant, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire, soupira Serena en posant une main sur sa joue, yeux clos, jouant la demoiselle embarrassée alors qu'intérieurement, cette reconnaissance de tous ses talents flattait délicieusement son ego.

— Allons, allons, ne soyez pas si modeste, répondit son vis-à-vis. Demandons à notre assistance, si vous ne me croyez pas ! Cher public, trouvez-vous, comme moi, notre invitée ravissante ? »

La réaction des spectateurs fut sans appel : tous crièrent joyeusement et répondirent par l'affirmatif.

Parmi eux se trouvaient les meilleurs amis de la starlette : Shannah, Tierno, Trovato et bien entendu Kalem. Si les trois premiers faisaient partie des plus enthousiastes, subjugués par l'assurance et la popularité de leur amie, son voisin, lui, se contentait d'applaudir mollement, préoccupé.

Bien sûr, Serena avait toujours été une demoiselle assez fière, un peu précieuse sur les bords, qui aimait être sous les projecteurs. Mais elle possédait de nombreuses qualités, à commencer par le fait qu'elle était toujours là pour les autres. C'était sa meilleure amie, et tout au long de leur voyage elle avait était une rivale qui, malgré toute sa série de victoires, dont certaines écrasantes, ne l'avait jamais rabaissé, bien au contraire. La jeune fille l'avait motivé en toutes circonstances et avait toujours été prête à l'aider à progresser, le tout sans jamais se vanter d'être meilleure. Elle était aussi d'une honnêteté sans faille, refusant de s'attribuer les mérites des autres.

Mais cette adolescente qui se pavanait devant les caméras… Il ne la connaissait pas. Parfois détestables avec des fans ou des journalistes, n'ayant plus jamais le temps pour ses amis, obsédée par son image, faisant des caprices pour un oui ou pour un non, hypocrite, mentant sur certains éléments de son voyage, faisant disparaître toutes les personnes qui avaient été là pour elle… Tous ses défauts discrets qui faisaient autrefois son charme avaient grandi et dévoré la dresseuse, en faisant une princesse ridicule et imbue d'elle même.

Une fois le public calmé, Monsieur Jean-Paul reprit :

« Vous voyez, ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, vous êtes réellement jolie Serena !

— Et bien, merci à tous ! Vous êtes adorables, répondit la Maître Pokémon avec un sourire charmeur.

— Revenons donc à notre question. Vous possédez de nombreuses qualités, et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nombreux sont les garçons qui donneraient tout pour ravir votre cœur. Mais… Quelqu'un aurait-il déjà eu cette chance ?

— Ah, voilà une question bien indiscrète ! Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir répondre... plaisanta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais bon, puisque c'est vous, je peux bien vous confier ce secret… Je suis une célibataire endurcie depuis la première heure, hélas… Rien de glorieux, mais bon, cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer à croire au prince charmant, même s'il est sans doute bien caché...

— Voilà une bonne nouvelle pour tous vos prétendants ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certain qu'une charmante demoiselle telle que vous ne tardera pas à trouver chaussure à son pied... »

Une fois encore, des réactions enthousiastes se firent entendre de la part du public. Seule une personne la fixait avec incompréhension, le regard vide. La réponse de Serena n'avait pas brisé les cœurs de tous les garçons de la région. Mais, elle en avait bien brisé un…

* * *  
Kalem était allongé sur le lit luxueux de sa chambre d'hôtel, fixant sans le voir le plafond ouvragé. Il entendit frapper avec délicatesse à sa porte, et soupira, devinant aisément qui l'attendait. Il essuya ses yeux humides d'un revers de main, puis, à contrecœur, se leva et alla ouvrir.

« Kalem ! s'écria joyeusement Serena en se précipitant à l'intérieur, avant de refermer immédiatement la porte derrière elle. Tu as disparu immédiatement après l'émission, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Même Shannah ne savait plus où tu étais passé… »

Elle avança au centre de la pièce spacieuse, et Kalem sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il la regardait. Elle portait toujours la même robe que sur le plateau : rose bonbon, avec une jupe en cloche qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux. Le haut, orné d'un volant blanc surmonté d'un nœud rose foncé laissait ses épaules gracieuses nues, et une surjupe asymétrique rehaussée de noir complétait le tout. Ses jambes nues paraissaient plus élancées grâce à une paire d'escarpins élégants, et ses longs cheveux châtains étaient retenus en un chignon complexe à l'aide de perles turquoise et de rubans roses. Elle avait l'air plus princière que jamais, une véritable princesse de conte de fée… Il refréna aussitôt le désir qui montait en lui, cependant.

« J'étais teeeellement stressée pour cette interview, mais tu as vu ? Tout s'est passé à la perfection, meilleure audience du mois, la foule en délire, et j'étais magnifique ! »

Elle effectua une pirouette sur elle-même, très fière d'elle et poursuivit :

« Et tu as vu cette robe ? Sublime, n'est-ce pas ? Ce styliste a tellement de talent ! Je n'ai jamais rien porté d'aussi beau... »

Elle arrêta enfin son monologue, se rapprocha du garçon et se saisit de sa cravate, qu'elle défit en un clin d'œil et jeta négligemment à terre.

« Bah, ton costard n'est pas si mal… Pour quelqu'un de ton rang… Tu es encore plus sexy. » ronronna-t-elle.

Elle se plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa avec sensualité, glissant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son petit-ami. Si habituellement, Kalem adorait ces moments, ce soir, il ne ressentait qu'une sorte de dégoût. Ce n'était pas la Serena douce et amoureuse qui l'embrassait tendrement, c'était une inconnue qui l'embrassait avec un désir, presque érotique, et qui le mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

« Bébé… Je te veux... »

Elle l'entraîna vers le lit, déboutant avec impatience sa chemise, qui rejoint le sol à son tour, avant de l'allonger de force sur le matelas, et de s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

« Je veux le faire Kalem… Allez... » haleta-t-elle.

Elle s'avança pour l'embrasser à niveau, mais le garçon trouva soudainement la force de la repousser, plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Non Serena, arrête ! »

Les mains pressées contre sa poitrine, elle le regardait avec incompréhension, blessée. Elle se releva et recula de quelques pas.

« Kalem, qu'est… qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. » soupira l'adolescent.

Ces mots lui arrachaient le cœur. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à les prononcer, pour que les choses soient différentes, pour ne pas ressentir ce chagrin ravageur.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de relation que je veux Serena. Écoute, ça fait plus de quatre mois qu'on est ensembles, et même nos meilleurs amis ne sont pas au courant. On ne doit pas se montrer en public, on ne se voit jamais, et tu viens de nier mon existence devant la région entière. J'en ai assez Serena.

— Bébé, comment tu peux dire ça ? Je sais que c'est dur, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! se défendit la jeune fille en croisant les bras. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est d'avoir des journalistes toujours après toi, laisse-moi un peu de temps ! J'ai besoin que mes fans continuent à me croire célibataire, qu'ils puissent continuer à rêver, ça fait partie de mon image...

— J'en ai assez de te voir en cachette, pratiquement une fois par mois… Je dois toujours me plier à tes moindres désirs et toi, tu ne fais rien pour notre couple, poursuivit-il, la voix tremblante.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? protesta-t-elle. Que je n'ai pas envie de te voir, que je ne fais rien de mes journées ? Je passe mes journées à rencontrer des personnalités importantes, à combattre des dresseurs qui viennent de très loin, à tourner mes vidéos… Je n'ai pas à t'accorder tout mon temps Kalem ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais un caprice pareil ? J'ai droit à une vie moi aussi !

— Miss S, admet un peu tes torts. Là, la seule impression que tu me donnes, c'est que tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi, que je suis juste ton jouet. »

La demoiselle resta silencieuse quelques instants, furieuse que son petit-ami, qui était censé l'aimer, l'aimer comme elle était, se permette de la critiquer à ce point, alors qu'il ne savait rien de son quotidien, qu'il ne pouvait rien comprendre.

« Moi, je dois admettre mes torts !? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Et si toi, tu admettais les tiens, hein ? La vérité, c'est que tu es jaloux ! Tu es jaloux, parce que j'ai réussi la Ligue, parce que j'ai toute la région à mes pieds, et que je serais toujours meilleure que toi ! Tu as raté ton voyage du début à la fin, et tu m'en rends responsable. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose, Kalem. Ce n'est pas parce que t'as un arbre généalogique prestigieux qui tu vas réussir. Tu n'as fait que te reposer là-dessus pendant que moi j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied ! Alors arrête un peu de t'en prendre à moi, et prends conscience du fait que si tu continues comme ça, tu seras toujours un raté ! Toujours ! »

Elle eut un sourire satisfait, fière de son petit discours haineux. Ses mots étaient horribles, mais ce n'était pas ça qui blessait Kalem. Ce qui lui déchirait la poitrine comme une lame acérée, c'était de voir sa chère Serena, cette fille fantastique qu'il aimait tant, remplacée par le monstre qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Tu as tellement changé Serena… Tu n'aurais jamais dit ça avant… souffla le garçon, la gorge nouée.

— J'aurais peut-être du alors, répliqua-t-elle, glaciale.

— Sors d'ici. » déclara le brun, au bord des larmes.

Pour la première fois, la Maître Pokémon eut l'air réellement concernée par la situation et inquiète. Elle s'approcha lentement du garçon, bredouillant son prénom, en vain.

« C'est fini voisine. Tout a changé entre nous. J'aime toujours la fille adorable que tu étais pendant notre voyage, et je chéris toujours ces moments que nous avons passés ensembles. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière, et pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés à jamais. Je voudrais pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, lui donner tout mon amour, lui être dévoué, être le meilleur petit-ami qui soit pour elle. Mais cette fille n'est plus. Tu as changé. Tu n'es plus qu'une starlette imbue d'elle même. Notre relation ne peut plus fonctionner, parce que c'est une autre que j'aime. C'est mieux qu'on ne se revoit plus avant un moment.

— Kalem, non, non, non ! Kalem, je vais changer, je te le promets ! s'écria la jeune fille en agrippant les épaules de son bourreau, ses jolis yeux gris écarquillés par l'horreur. Je t'aime ! Tu dois me croire, je t'aime, je ne veux pas que les choses finissent comme ça... »

Il secoua la tête, ravagé. C'était une décision irrévocable.

« Kalem…

— Je suis désolé, mais nous étions plus heureux avant… Tout ça. C'est la meilleure décision. Laisse-moi, maintenant. C'est mieux pour nous deux. »

Elle n'insista pas et se dirigea lentement hors de la pièce, telle un pantin, puis traversa le couloir de l'hôtel, pressant de plus en plus le pas jusqu'à se retrouver dans sa propre chambre et s'y enferma. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant son lit, la tête posée sur le matelas, ses mains crispées sur les draps. De vilaines traces noires de mascara maculaient à présent ses joues rougies, sa bouche se tordait en une grimace horrible tandis que des sanglots de plus en plus forts lui déchiraient la poitrine.

Kalem, son meilleur ami, ce garçon qu'elle aimait depuis la première heure, avec qui elle avait cru construire une relation solide, venait de la rejeter. Elle l'avait perdu, peut-être pour toujours. Leur amitié venait de voler en éclats en l'espace d'une soirée, et dans sa tête, colère, incompréhension et regrets se mêlaient, liés par un chagrin qui, elle en avait la certitude, ne s'éteindrait jamais.

Son ex-petit ami fixait depuis la baie vitrée de sa chambre la Ville Lumière. De nuit, la vue était sublime. Deux larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues, rien de plus. Il se sentait apaisé après cette décision pourtant difficile. C'était le meilleur choix possible. Il ignorait tout de ce que serait demain, si sa bien-aimée reviendrait un jour, si son rêve était à porté de main ou non. Il aimait sa chère voisine, il ne voulait pas la perdre, la voir disparaître au profit d'une poupée tout juste bonne à se vendre au succès, au mépris de ses principes. Il voulait la sauver de cet enfer, sauver leur couple, et vivre heureux avec elle. Mais il ne pouvait y parvenir seul.

Tous deux s'aimaient, mais quelque chose les avait séparés ce soir-là, et leur avenir était plus que jamais incertain.


	6. RedemptionShipping - Silver x Christy

Bonjour à tous, et joyeux Noël, oh oh oh !

Pour l'occasion, voici un OS sur Silver ! Car oui, c'est aussi l'anniversaire de notre grincheux préféré: Joyeux anniversaire Silver !

* * *

Depuis la fenêtre d'une des chambres d'un hôtel bon marché, Silver contemplait distraitement les hauts immeubles dorés de Safrania. Malgré l'heure tardive, aucune lumière ne semblait prête à s'éteindre. Le commerce régnait bel et bien en maître ici. Même le jour de Noël.

Le rouquin soupira, se détourna du paysage urbain et se débarrassa de sa veste bleu marine, qu'il laissa tomber à même le sol. Il s'apprêtait à ôter également son t-shirt noir quand on tambourina avec impatience à la porte. Il jura silencieusement et décida d'ignorer l'importun. Personne ne pouvait souhaiter sa compagnie après tout, il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'une erreur.

Les coups recommencèrent avec davantage de force, et, fatigué, le jeune homme daigna enfin de bouger en grognant. Il ouvrit la porte, prêt à traiter de tous les noms l'imbécile, mais se figea dès qu'il l'aperçut.

« L'imbécile » en question était une jeune fille de son âge, les mains sur les hanches et une expression déterminée sur le visage. Ses cheveux bleu acier étaient coiffés en deux couettes qui défiaient la gravité en rebiquant jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux, bleus aussi.

« Yo Silver ! »

Après quelques secondes, le garçon reprit ses esprits et lâcha sèchement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine.

« Toujours aussi sympa, à ce que je vois. Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser passer cette soirée tout seul ?

— Je me portais beaucoup mieux sans toi, rétorqua son rival de son ton désagréable habituel. J'ai besoin de personne.

— Menteur. Aller, Silver, ça te dirait pas de faire une trêve ? On arrête de s'engueuler pour un soir, OK ? Toi, tu laisses tomber ton faux air de bad boy, parce que de toute façon ça te va pas, et moi... je promets de pas m'énerver. Enfin pas trop quoi. »

Son rival grogna. Christy était profondément agaçante. Généralement chacune de leur rencontre se finissait en une dispute où elle lui criait dessus le plus fort possible, et où parfois elle était prête à en venir aux mains, quand les combats Pokémon ne suffisaient plus. Pourtant aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment envie… non, besoin qu'elle reste avec lui, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Il soupira et se décala pour la laisser entrer. La jeune fille eut un sourire satisfait et promena son regard sur la pièce. C'était une chambre misérable, la simplicité à l'état pur, qui faisait même passer le Centre Pokémon, pourtant censé être accessible à toutes les bourses, pour un hôtel de luxe. Silver ne gagnait pas autant d'argent qu'il le voulait en tant que dresseur, mais essayait tant bien que mal de devenir une personne plus honnête en cessant de voler. Il eut soudain très honte à l'idée que Christy puisse constater sa situation, mais cette dernière ne sembla pas y prêter la moindre attention, et s'assit tout simplement sur le lit, avant de retirer ses baskets boueuses, puis ses chaussettes.

« Surtout fais comme chez toi... » ironisa le garçon.

La Maître Pokémon ignora la remarque et fouilla dans son sac à dos, blanc lors de son départ de Bourg-Geon, mais qui avait désormais pris une vilaine teinte grisâtre. Elle en sortit un paquet rectangulaire d'une petite dizaine de centimètres de hauteur, emballé dans du papier cadeau à motif de Cadoizo et le tendit au jeune homme.

« C'est pour toi. J'espère que ça ira, tes goûts sont tellement bizarres que j'ai vraiment galéré pour trouver quelque chose ! plaisanta la dresseuse. Joyeux anniversaire Silver.

— Un... Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? »

Le roux saisit le colis comme s'il renfermait la chose la plus précieuse au monde, surpris. Il ne pensa pas même un instant à se moquer de l'emballage ridicule ou à contrer la remarque sur ses « goûts tellement bizarres ». Il était simplement profondément touché et ne cherchait même plus à s'en cacher. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fêté son anniversaire... Depuis le départ de son père, plus de trois ans auparavant. Et encore, même avant, Giovanni n'avait jamais eu plus de quelques minutes à lui consacrer… Soudain, cette fille, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis un an à peine, et qui paraissait le détester habituellement, avait eu ce geste tout simple qui voulait tellement dire pour lui...

Il défit prudemment le ruban puis déchira lentement le papier.

« Des chocolats… ?

— Tu sais, j'y connais rien… J'aime pas le chocolat. Mais la plupart des gens si, alors je me suis dit que du chocolat noir, pas trop sucré, ça pouvait passer... » avoua Christy en haussant les épaules, un sourire confus sur le visage et les joues roses.

Voyant que l'expression de surprise était toujours imprimée sur le visage de son rival, les traits de Christy s'affaissèrent.

« C'est nul et je suis me suis plantée c'est ça ?

— Non, non j'ado… commença le garçon avant de se racler la gorge. Hum, j'ai rien contre le chocolat.

— Ah, je suis contente ! » s'écria l'adolescente en donnant une grande tape masculine dans le dos du garçon.

Elle n'attendait visiblement ni remerciement ni opinion supplémentaire, semblant considérer l'absence de remarque désobligeante comme une victoire.

Silver enfourna l'une des friandises dans sa bouche, et dut admettre qu'elle était délicieuse.

« Tu devrais en goûter un.

— Hein ?

— Ils sont très b… pas si mal. Alors goûtes-en un.

— Mais non, j'aime pas le chocolat. Et puis c'est ton cadeau Silver ! protesta Christy. C'est quoi cet élan soudain de gentillesse, Monsieur Ronchon ?

— R… Rien ! rétorqua sèchement le garçon en rougissant légèrement malgré lui. Je… C'est juste que pour une fois t'as pas été chiante. »

La réaction de sa rivale ne se fit pas attendre : aussitôt elle lui décocha un coup de pied qui l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la chambre.

« Me parle pas comme ça ! » s'écria-t-elle, vexée.

Le rouquin se redressa en se massant le crâne.

« Mais t'es complètement malade ! Une vraie gamine, beaucoup trop susceptible.

— Qui doit supporter un vrai gamin, beaucoup trop désagréable. » répliqua la dresseuse avec assurance en croisant les bras et en tournant la tête d'un air hautain.

Il grogna et se rassit à côté d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il attrapa un chocolat au hasard dans la boîte et le fourra dans la bouche de sa rivale. Celle-ci sursauta et loucha pendant sur l'index que Silver avait laissé appuyé contre ses lèvres, le visage écarlate.

« Allez, mâche. » ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

Son teint aussi était rehaussé d'une pointe de rouge, et il détournait le regard, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, au juste ? Christy obtempéra finalement et mordit dans la douceur, non sans faire la grimace.

« Chilver... » commença-t-elle d'un ton plaintif.

Elle s'interrompit immédiatement alors qu'un liquide dégoulina de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton.

« Rah, mais mange proprement, tu vas en foutre partout ! » protesta son interlocuteur.

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard furieux et semblait sur le point d'à nouveau employer la violence. Elle se retrouva cependant paralysée lors que Silver essuya délicatement de son index la substance.

« B… Bouge pas... grogna-t-il, avant de lécher rapidement son doigt. Je ne savais pas qu'il était à la liqueur. Dés… Enfin, bref, tant pis. »

Christy mâcha encore quelques secondes la friandise, avant de l'avaler avec difficulté. Elle tira la langue et agita ses mains devant elle en protestant immédiatement :

« Baaaah ! Silver, je n'aime pas du tout le chocolat ! Avec un machin bizarre dedans ! Ne refais jamais ça ! Beurk, beurk, beurk ! »

Le garçon contempla sa rivale. Elle venait d'apporter une bulle de joie et de chaleur dans sa soirée froide et morose avec ses mimiques comiques, ses réactions qui lui ressemblaient tellement, et surtout, sa gentillesse sans borne. Il ne put retenir un sourire en la regardant.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle le remarqua aussitôt.

« Oh ! Silver, tu es en train de sourire ! J'suis trop contente ! »

Immédiatement, il reprit son expression maussade habituelle, mais d'une façon peu naturelle.

« Je… C'est juste que tu es ridicule. Ça me faisait rire. »

Bizarrement, Chritsy ne s'énerva pas le moins du monde. Elle s'installa à genoux sur le lit du garçon, les mains posées sur ses cuisses et une expression très sérieuse sur le visage. La même expression qu'elle avait lors des combats Pokémon.

« Silver, écoute-moi bien, commença-t-elle d'un ton très solennel. Tu as le droit d'être heureux. Tu as le droit de sourire. Personne ne doit avoir à se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu n'es pas méchant. Alors tu n'as pas à mentir si tu souris. Tu en as le droit. Et je dirai même qu'aujourd'hui, tu en as l'obligation.

— C… Christy… Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

— Faire quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu es venue me voir ? Pourquoi tu es aussi gentille ? »

L'adolescente prit une grande inspiration, et attrapa les épaules de son rival en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Parce que… Parce que personne ne mérite de passer son anniversaire seul. Surtout quand cet anniversaire tombe le jour du Noël. Tu comprends ? Personne ne mérite de rester seul avec sa tristesse ou sa colère un jour pareil. Et moi je…

— Tu me prends en pitié c'est ça ? » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton glacial en se levant brusquement de son lit.

Quelque chose dans son coeur lui faisait soudain affreusement mal. Alors même elle avait pitié de lui. Juste de la pitié. Il avait pensé qu'il y avait autre chose. Qu'elle était venue pour une raison différente, n'importe laquelle… Pour l'embêter, parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, parce qu'elle passait dans le coin, parce qu'elle le considérait comme… comme un am...

« Dégage ! lui cria-t-il soudain, interrompant brusquement ses pensées. J'ai pas besoin de toi, ou de qui que ce soit ! Ta pitié me file la gerbe ! Si tu crois que j'ai besoin qu'une môme comme toi vienne jouer les baby-sitters, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Quand je pense que t'oses me faire des remarques sur mon ego, alors que t'es persuadée que tu es le centre du monde et que tout le monde a besoin de toi ! Remballe tes pensées débiles et sors d'ici, maintenant ! »

Pour appuyer ses propos, il donna un violent coup dans le mur le plus proche, qui trembla. Christy ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il était effrayant, avec ses yeux acier qui lançaient des éclairs meurtriers. Mais elle ne parut pas un instant intimidée.

« Non ! Silver, tu vas m'écouter ! » cria-t-elle à son tour.

Elle se leva et se planta devant lui, les poings serrés, tremblante de rage.

« Je ne fais pas ça par pitié. Je ne pense pas que le monde a besoin de moi, bien au contraire. Mais je sais ce que c'est, d'être oubliée un jour comme ça. Maman devait travailler très dur, tout le temps. Mon père n'aurait jamais envoyé ne serait-ce qu'une carte. Sans Luth j'aurais été seule, moi aussi. Je voulais que tu puisses avoir quelqu'un comme ça, toi aussi, parce que je pensais que tu le méritais. Je voulais que tu sois heureux parce que… parce que je t... »

Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Deux s'échappèrent et roulèrent sur ses joues.

« De toute façon tu es un crétin, tu ne comprends jamais rien ! Tu as raison, je ferais mieux de partir, je perds mon temps avec toi. Crétin, crétin, crétin ! » hurla-t-elle en lui assénant une gifle, avant de courir vers la porte.

Silver, jusque là paralysé, réagit aussitôt. Il attrapa de la main de la jeune fille et protesta :

« Christy attend !

— Lâche-moi ! Je veux partir !

— Christy, non, s'il te plaît ! Je… Je... »

Silver, dire « s'il te plaît » ? La demoiselle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle cessa immédiatement de se débattre, et écouta avec plus d'attention.

« Christy, je sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les gens… Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît, reste avec moi… J'ai… J'ai besoin de toi... »

Il relâcha sa prise et baissa la tête, piteux. Sa rivale sourit et essuya rapidement ses yeux, avant de se jeter dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

« Oh, Silver ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là ! Même si tu fais toujours ta tête de Gruikui, même si tu me rends folle parfois, et même si je m'énerve sans arrêt à cause de toi… Je te promets que je resterai là.

— Pff… Tu me rends dingue aussi, tu sais… Mais tu es mon idiote préférée, souffla le garçon en lui rendant son étreinte.

— Et toi t'es mon crétin préféré ! répliqua aussitôt l'idiote qui affichait un sourire espiègle tout en lui pinçant (un peu trop fort) la joue.

— Mais aaaïe ! Arrête, sérieux, ça fait mal ! »

Elle sourit davantage, avant de lui asséner une tape dans le dos en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Non mais quel fragile tu fais ! »

Elle éclata ensuite de rire. Silver sentit alors quelque chose d'étrange dans sa poitrine. Une douce chaleur, qui faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur… Soudain, il désirait réellement, puis que tout au monde, rester toujours aux côtés de Christy, pour la voir et l'entendre rire, et combler ce vide en lui. C'était un sentiment inhabituel, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà rencontré.

Peut-être que c'était ça, ce qu'on appelait être amou…

Il secoua la tête, s'attirant un regard curieux de sa rivale. C'était ridicule voyons. Ce genre de chose ne pouvait pas lui arriver, encore moins avec une idiote pareille.

Mais bon. Quand même.

Il l'aimait bien, son écervelée à couettes bleues.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Le prochain chapitre concernera normalement le ConflictingShipping, mais n'hésitez à me dire qui vous voudriez voir !

Et sachez que vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus, ça me fera super plaisir ! Joyeuses fêtes à tous !


End file.
